Torture
by Americannibale
Summary: "Je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir. Tout ce que j'espère. , c'est que je ne serai pas concernée." C'est la fin de la troisième Expiation, Katniss est dans le district Treize, tandis. qu'Effie Trinket, Peeta Mellark et Johanna Mason sont en prison au Capitole. La vie des trois détenus du point de vue de Effie.


Bonjour à tous !

Avant de publier mon deuxieme chapitre, j'ai choisi de réécrire le premier, donc cette version là est toute fraiche.

Je vous retrouve en bas de la page, bonne lecture !

_Disclamer : Les personnages qui vont être cités dans cette fiction ainsi que son cadre ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Suzanne Collins_

* * *

Elle éteignit sa télévision et resta immobile sur son canapé immaculé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de voir, ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Bouche bée, elle réfléchit aux conséquences qu'allait entrainer leur action. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil après cela, la vie venait de prendre un tour différent à cause d'eux. Ou plutôt d'elle.

Katniss a toujours été une rebelle, une étincelle menaçant de s'embraser au moindre signe de rébellion, condamnant le tout-Panem à des jours plus funestes qu'ils ne les avaient jamais connu jusqu'à lors. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Katniss aurait le courage –ou plutôt l'audace- de préparer un coup aussi énorme. Faire exploser le champ de force et permettre aux tributs encore en vie de s'évader. Face à cet acte de rébellion, le numéro des baies paraissait bien pale, le Capitole s'était encore une fois fait ridiculiser par une enfant de seize ans. Sans que la fille du feu s'en soit nécessairement rendu compte, elle a mit en danger tout son entourage. Sa famille, son cousin Gale, Peeta, Haymitch et autres paieraient pour sa trahison.

Mais il n'y avait peut être pas qu'eux qui étaient menacés par le Capitole.

Il se pourrait qu'Effie le soit aussi. Quoique, c'était une citoyenne du Capitole, ne devrait-elle pas être protégée de ce genre d'éventualité ? Si, évidemment… Elle avait confiance en sa nation et en son gouvernement. Le président saurait que l'hôtesse n'avait rien à voir dans cette horrible tragédie.

* * *

A huit heures du soir, la télévision du salon s'alluma seule. D'un air concerné, Effie sortit de sa cuisine, une assiette de poisson à la main et alla s'asseoir devant le grand écran lumineux. A force d'habitude, elle savait que lorsque la télévision s'allumait de la sorte, c'était que le Capitole allait diffuser un programme obligatoire, comme l'élection d'un nouveau président ou –l'an dernier- un «documentaire» sur les robes de mariés de Katniss.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un document spécial qui diffusait des images tandis qu'une voix claire de femme qu'Effie n'écoutait qu'a moitie énonçait quelques faits.

« En cette après-midi du 19 aout, le district Huit a tenté de se soulever contre le Capitole en assiégeant l'hôtel de justice, geste significatif pour les Rebelles. Mais leur tentative d'insurrection a rapidement été réprimée par un régiment de Pacificateurs.»

Pour accompagner les propos de la présentatrice, l'émission diffusait quelques séquences ou l'on voyait des hommes en uniforme d'un blanc flamboyant refouler des centaines de personnes agglutinés autour d'un grand bâtiment en béton. Contrairement aux Pacificateurs qui avaient dans les yeux une détermination aveugle seulement dictée par des ordres, les Rebelles étaient animés par autre chose, comme si toute la haine, le désespoir et les privations d'une vie entière ressortaient à ce moment là, au moment ou il fallait s'insurger pour tenter d'améliorer les choses. Certains des Pacificateurs frappaient les femmes, d'autres tiraient sur les hommes et poussaient les enfants au sol. Le district semblait disparaitre sous la fumée et les cendres.

C'était étrange que le gouvernement diffuse quoi que ce soit sur la dure réalité de ce qui se passait en dehors du Capitole, peut être voulait-il faire des exemples…

Le documentaire se termina sur l'hymne de Panem. Une ou deux publicités défilèrent. La première pour un magasin de perruque chez qui Effie se fournissait régulièrement, la deuxième pour… Le recrutement de jeunes Capitoliens pour l'organisation des soixante-seizième Hunger Games. Si les Pacificateurs détruisaient chaque district comme ils l'avaient fait aujourd'hui, il ne resterait bientôt plus que les rats pour la compétition.

Juste après cette «publicité», le sceau du Capitole s'afficha une fois de plus sur l'écran. Encore un autre programme obligatoire ? L'écran ne montrait rien, sinon un poteau en bois d'où pendait deux menottes. Autour de ca, une arène d'un syle ancien, presque antique, à ciel ouvert. Sur les gradins, des dizaines de parfaits inconnus du Capitole se tortillaient, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas voir.

Dans son salon, Effie inclinait la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Soudain, elle se souvint. Elle avait déjà vu une scène semblable quand elle avait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. C'était une exécution publique. Et de toute évidence, c'était un citoyen du fier Capitole qui allait mourir.

L'ancienne hôtesse attendait fébrilement de savoir qui allait passé ses mains dans les menottes, sans vouloir le savoir non plus, c'était tellement paradoxal. Bien qu'elle suive aveuglement son gouvernement et qu'elle lui voue une adoration suprême, elle était gênée de savoir qu'un de ses concitoyens, peut être même un de ses voisins, allait être exécuté a la télévision. Elle imaginait tout Panem, les yeux rivés sur l'écran comme elle l'était au même moment. Les secondes d'attente semblaient interminables, le rythme saccadé des tambours qu'on entendait à la télévision s'accordait très bien avec le rythme de son propre cœur. Soudain, tout cessa. Sans un bruit, on traina sur la place une femme portant un sac noir en toile sur la tête, cachant son identité. On lui glissa les mains dans les menottes, et d'un geste théâtral, on retira le tissu. Le cœur d'Effie manqua un battement et elle poussa un cri de stupeur.

Il s'agissait de Portia.

Elle retint son souffle et fixa l'écran intensément. Pourquoi était-elle là ? A cause de Katniss et Peeta ? Si Cinna n'était pas mort dans son tragique accident, il serait sur cette place lui aussi ? Effie se faisait ce genre de réflexion, quand un Pacificateur entra sur la place, un couteau aiguisé dans une main, une chaine au bout de laquelle marchait un vautour dans l'autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait toujours regardé les Jeux de la faim sans sourciller, bien que certaines éditions furent particulièrement sanglantes, mais elle ne s'autorisait pas à regarder cette fois-ci. Le pacificateur s'approcha et sans attendre la, moindre consigne, trancha le plastron de la robe de la styliste puis fit glissa la lame de la poitrine de Portia jusqu'à son bas-ventre, avant d'écarter les deux pans de peau, libérant les organes au regard de tous. Les cris de la jeune femme se firent entendre, plus intense et douloureux que n'importe qui l'aurait imaginé. Terrifiée, Effie attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son. Et comme si l'horreur n'était pas à son comble, le Pacificateur libéra le vautour qui s'éleva dans le ciel en un vol gracieux, avant de fondre sur Portia pour lui dévorer le foie. Même si le son était coupé, il lui semblait entendre les cris de son amie.

En un geste désespéré, elle appuya des dizaines de fois sur le bouton «Eteindre», dans l'espoir de ne plus voir cette atrocité. Mais évidemment, elle n'y parvint pas –c'était un programme obligatoire. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle fuit son salon pour se refugier dans son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Les images de ce qu'elle venait de voir revenaient encore plus violemment, comme si elle y avait assisté dans un rêve. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui l'envahissaient en plantant ses ongles ornés dans sa peau blanche. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle se leva, s'approcha du bureau sur lequel reposaient six cartons contenants tous les dossiers des tributs dont elle s'était occupée depuis ses débuts, ainsi que d'autres papiers quelconques. Dans un élan de colère contre les districts et leurs tributs, elle renversa les cartons sur le sol blanc, le contenu se dispersant dans la pièce. Un bruit de verre se fit entendre, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle remua quelques papiers pour trouver l'origine de ce bruit quand elle sentit la surface lisse d'un morceau de verre. Elle attrapa le cadre qui venait de se briser et examina la photo qu'il contenait. Elle avait été prise il y avait quelques mois. Le dernier soir de la tournée des Vainqueurs, un photographe les avait abordés. Ils avaient une photo officielle à faire. Evidemment, ca n'avait pas vraiment plu à Haymitch et Katniss, mais ils avaient quand même consenti à afficher un sourire poli le temps de la photo. Elle avait été tellement fière d'eux trois, elle avait voulu pouvoir se souvenir d'eux même si elle était affectée a un autre district.

Effie poussa un soupire. Elle posa le cadre brisé sur le bureau et attrapa les papiers qu'elle fourra rapidement dans les cartons. Elle mettrait de l'ordre dans tout ca demain. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer comme cela, son sens du raisonnement était surement affecté par la fatigue et les événements auxquels elle avait assisté via la télévision, elle devait absolument dormir.

Apres un rapide démaquillage –aussi rapide que possible, étant donné le kilo de maquillage qu'elle s'était étalé sur le visage le matin même-, elle enleva sa perruque rose pale où des pierres précieuses incrustées faisaient miroiter les rayons de la lune qui passaient a travers ses rideaux, et libera une chevelure blond doré lui arrivant juste sous les épaules. Elle se glissa ensuite dans une courte robe de nuit puis se glissa finalement entre ses draps. Sans avoir besoin d'essayer de chasser toute pensée de son esprit, sa chambre disparut autour d'elle pour laisser place aux ténèbres de son sommeil.

* * *

Boum ! Effie se redressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, et alluma la lampe de chevet d'un geste paniqué. Boum ! Boum ! Des coups continuaient à être frappés à la porte. Elle se leva en vitesse et s'approcha de la porte quand celle-ci s'arracha et qu'un duo de Pacificateurs entra dans le salon.

« Effie Trinket, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !»

Sans ménagement, ils attrapèrent l'ex-hôtesse par les épaules et la tirèrent hors de chez elle. Dans la rue, seuls ses cris stridents venaient troubler le calme plat. Elle hurlait aux Pacificateurs de la lâcher, qu'elle était une employée du Capitole, que le président Snow entendrait parler de ca, mais autant s'adresser à un mur. Elle entendit un fort bruit de moteur et leva les yeux. Un hovercraft stationnait à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. Une échelle en descendit et un Pacificateur plaqua brusquement la main d'Effie sur un des barreaux. Elle fut immédiatement parcourue d'un courant électrique, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Arrivée dans l'hovercraft, elle s'attendait à être libérée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une femme s'approcha, une seringue à la main, et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras.

Effie vacilla un instant, puis s'écroula.

* * *

Je vous remercie de vos reviews pour la première version, j'ai suivi les conseils de Analiila en ce qui concerne la mort de Portia, j'ai poussé le vice et j'ai ramené une bébête. J'ai aussi essayé d'allonger un peu le texte. En tout cas, merci de vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en lancer d'autres pour cette nouvelle version :)


End file.
